A laser beam machine processes steel materials using laser beams. Steel materials are a type of metallic material. Examples of the steel materials are angles having an approximate L-shaped cross-section and channels having an approximate U-shaped cross-section.
One of the two planes of an angle is referred to as a 90-degree plane, and the other is referred to as a 180-degree plane. One of the two side planes of a channel is referred to as a 90-degree plane, and the other plane is referred to as a 270-degree plane. The plane between the 90 and 270-degree planes is referred to as a 180-degree plane.
The angle is processed in the following order: the 90-degree plane is processed first, and the 180-degree plane is then processed, for example. The channel is processed in the following order: the 90-degree plane is processed first, the 270-degree plane is then processed, and the 180-degree plane is processed last, for example.